


Archaic Anthology

by Pandemonium_The_Void



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemonium_The_Void/pseuds/Pandemonium_The_Void
Summary: The FAHC has been around Los Santos, causing chaos, for years. The cops have always been unable to take them down. Little do they know but the crew have a secret reason that allows them their success. And they definitely have been around much longer than the city knows.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Original Character(s), Michael Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. לא רשמי lugal

Enki was a small boy born in the odd era of one-hundred BCE, in a place called Southern Mesopotamia. He grew up well, took care of his mother, and learned all he could. Didn’t think much of himself, unknown of what was meant for him in the distant future. 

He was surprisingly old for the times, the age of thirty-seven when a thief, in his own home, stabbed him. He slowly bled out and then awoke twenty hours later. He was terrified and cursed the gods for what they did to him. He had stayed in his home for many years, never telling others of his predicament. Though after a few decades, people were starting to catch onto the unaging man. 

He fled his home and kept moving, never settling in one place for centuries.


	2. eldritch  epics

##  found home

Enki had been through lengthy, atrocious millennias. An important thing he had forgotten throughout that time was how important family bonds were. 

he had friends

Jesus Christ

William Shakespeare

but they all died eventually

he had fame

The Great John Hancock

but he always had to abandon it

he had wealth

The Great Depression

but it never stayed

So when a French beauty cornered him and regaled him with tale of death and resurrection- Well, to say he was relieved would be an extreme under exaggeration. He was euphoric to find another person like him. A fellow cursed being.

The feisty, red-headed girl had fallen off of a building and woken up a day later. She was perfectly fine, health-wise, but terrified. She had decided to flee her home country and emigrate to Vinewood. 

She had heard rumors of a man like her. A kingpin, who always lived, despite constantly being harmed by the police. 

Enki couldn’t help but scold himself for being so careless. Though he was much more thankful. For it led to meeting the woman before him.

##  χρυσό αγόρι

Nicos. 

A name meaning, "victory of the people.”

Being a son of Apollo allowed for him to have the finest opportunities. The best education and the honor of joining the military.

Nicos quickly rose to fame. The Golden Boy of Greece. A mighty warrior. 

This went to his head very quickly so when he was given the job of babysitting a Roman girl. Well, to say the least, Nicos was very peeved. 

He had gotten careless while bored out of his mind and he forgot to feed the girl. When Nicos realized his mistake, it was too late. She had already died of dehydration. 

Nicos didn’t have time to inform his superiors because he was quickly called away. A battle had flared up right outside of the prison.

He was shot in the chest with an arrow. Nicos fell and cursed his father for letting this happen to him. 

Though when he woke up hours later in a field full of bodies, he decided it was probably not wise to abandon the gods so quickly. 

Nicos had fled the scene, scared. 

##  argentum-linguae

In Rome, Laelia, daughter of Venus, was born. Raised like royalty. It really messed with her head. Made her think she was invincible.

That all changed when the Greeks came and destroyed her home. They had kidnapped Laelia and stuck her in a cage. In those days, as she felt herself slowly die, she begged her mother to save her.

Several days later, Laelia painfully fell into blackness. She awoke, still in the cage, feeling fit as a fiddle. Laelia praised her mother, for saving her from Pluto.

She escaped from the small prison and ran back to her home.

##  călător pierdut

Romania was a very harsh place to live. Caturix knew this well. He had stayed far from the dangerous people, that practically ruled, but that did not stop them. 

They had their eyes on him for a while now. Caturix was clever and cunning, they didn’t like that.

They attempted to recruit him, but he made it clear he had no need for their organization.

Later that year, Caturix mysteriously disappeared.

They were glad their plan had worked.

Little did they know- the poison didn’t take.

Or at least, Caturix thought that for years.

Until he noticed he no longer aged.

He traveled, kept his head low, and looked as to why he was still alive.

##  fuoco nelle vene

The elegant couple had moved to Italy. Rome had been defeated and dissembled. They could not go to Greece, in fear of someone recognizing either one of them.

They had their own ways of acquiring money to survive. The Golden Boy had gotten many jobs, where no one had enough time to get to know him. Whereas, The Vixen, she seduced and stole. 

They spent a very long time alone. Relying only on each other.

It was somewhat ironic. 

Once enemies. 

The Greek and The Roman. 

They could trust no one else.

Though, that changed one faithful night.

The two had adored walking at night, watching the average people. Observing the way they lived- happy, and carefree.

It was on one of their strolls that they saw him. A corpse. It was not uncommon for them to find people dead in the streets, but this was very different. 

His throat had been slit. He had choked on his own blood.

They sighed together, agreeing people were savages sometimes. The human race, capable of amazing and awful things.

They were about to move on when he bolted up. His neck- unscared but still covered in blood. 

The two met eyes, both shocked and elated, before looking back to him.

They offered a hand, a home, and an explanation.

##  navigatrice

Jacqueline was before a very powerful man. She begged for an audience so that she could tell her tale. She had prayed so many times, on her boat ride over, for him not to call her insane and send her back home.

She thanked god when he said, he too, was cursed with undying.

She had never imagined she would become a criminal, but when she heard his many years of stories- she almost entirely hated all of humanity.

##  Fuck, Dude.

“Oh, Fuck.”

Ray was able to mutter before the car slammed into him.

He’s confused when he opens his eyes again, feeling perfectly fine aside from an awful headache. He attempts to sit up but feels a hand push him down.

“You don’t want to do that. Take it easy. I know how awful you must be feeling.”

“What.” He blinks, seeing an oddly, calm man in front of him. “What just happened?”

“You died.”

Feeling the headache grow, “Huh?” 

“It’s okay. You're alive again.”

“Did you kill me?” 

“No. That asshole just kept driving.”

“What the fuck?” He puts his face in his hands.

“Yeah, I’ve gone through this. Just like you. But, thankfully you have someone here. Just like I did. Some people had to figure it out for themselves.”

His eyes widen, “Am I- Am I immortal?”

“Yep.” The curly-haired man nods, simply holding his hand out to the confused person before him.


End file.
